Niccolo Marcitelli
Niccolo Marcitelli is a Sicilian member of the Caenebrae clan, and the grandchilde of Prince Giovanni Morena of Sicily. He joined the Italian Mafia during its early years while stile alive, rising through its ranks with brutal efficiency. His competence and tenacity earned him the attention of Valentina Cadei, who Embraced him into the Caenebrae clan. Biography Early Life The son of a poor and relatively minor Sicilian landowner, Niccolo's early life was characterized by his family's struggle to keep their land in light of the economical and societal reforms Sicily was undergoing throughout the early 1800s. Eventually, the rising poverty and crime rate saw his family's estates burnt to a crisp, and so he spent the rest of his late childhood and teenage years a wandering urchin, stealing and cheating travelers in order to make a living. Joining the Mafia With the rise of the very first Sicilian mafias in the 1860s, an opportunity had made itself available in joining a gang. It was in his adulthood when he swore the oath of blood before God and the don of a local chapter of racketeering mafia, the bloodstained paper burning in his hand as he counted himself one of their own. Niccolo rose through the ranks partly due to his social intelligence and astute ability to negotiate and engage in deceit, all the while working hard to maintain the image that he and his fellow mafioso worked hard to uphold, honoring the family and the godfather and following orders. Rise to Power Niccolo became consligiere after being told to execute the previous man, who had proven himself a traitor to the organization, it was only a matter of months from then on that he was able to manipulate his way to the title of don, and capo of the family. Under his rule, the western Sicilian mafia were momentarily united and brought protection to the people against petty mafioso and bandits, all the while enriching themselves off of the protection money and investing in larger numbers and more dangerous weaponry, becoming a force of formidable power and helping spearhead their spread into mainland Italy and even the Americas. Embrace Embraced by Valentina Cadei, a powerful Caenebrae of stronger generation, Niccolo was instructed in the ways of vampiric society as well as how to make use of his power; however, he would prove to gain most of his experience by himself, as his network of manipulation extended throughout western and northern Sicily and extended beyond crime, finding its way into businesses and trade and even local politics. Eventually, Niccolo was forced to fake his own death as suspicion arose of his long lifespan and relative youth, so he framed his death to be at the hands of a rival mafioso and allowed his underboss, a ghoul underneath his control, to lead in his place, allowing him to live many decades relatively unbothered by the Sicilian coast in a beautiful manor, pulling strings in the background and ensuring his position didn't change. Fall and Exile The year of 2019 proved to be the worst in his many years alive; after having lived so long in a secure position, a slip up from one of his puppet ghouls resulted in the attention of vampire hunters to a Cosa Nostra meeting within his manor. While he and his puppets discussed the future of their illegal operations, skilled hunters fell upon them at dawn when Niccolo was about to return to his slumber and his subjects were about to leave, a terrible fire was started which quickly caused chaos as Niccolo entered a Frenzy. A firetruck and a pair of police officers came to the scene and witnessed Niccolo's vampirism before their eyes. While the news never spread into both mortal and vampire news thanks to a cover up at the hands of Niccolo's grandsire, the powerful Prince Giovanni Morena and his own sire Valentina were nonetheless furious and decided to punish Niccolo by having him banished to Washington D.C, but allowing him to keep whatever savings he had that hadn't been burnt to a crisp. A now disgraced Niccolo seeks to begin anew in the capital of the states, hoping to reclaim his honor and status and prove to the Prince he is worthy of return. Physical Appearance Personality Powers = Skills Stats (V20) Trivia Category:Vampires